


IKEA

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Mother, Daughter, and Demon makes three [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, IKEA Hell, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tumblr: luciferprompts, or at least that's what Maze thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Maze loves IKEA because it reminds her of Hell.Prompt from luciferprompts on tumblr.





	IKEA

"Come on Trixie, let’s go." Chloe called from the door "We’ll be back in a few hours Maze."

"Where are you going Decker?" Maze asked, lying on the couch and speaking through a mouthful of chips. 

"IKEA. Trixie needs a bigger bookcase, and we need some more storage." she explained as Trixie appeared from her room and started to put her shoes on. 

"I’m coming too." Maze stated, pouring the rest of the bag into her mouth and swinging her feet off the couch. Chloe looked surprised. 

"What? I love IKEA. The maze-like layout, the potential for couples fighting, no way to tell the passage of time, all those miserable humans… It reminds me of Hell," she explained, a slightly nostalgic smile on her face that Chloe privately thought should never have anything to do with Hell. "There's a soul who's torture is assembling endless IKEA cabinets, with a diagram and a part or two missing from almost every one, and it's wonderful." 

"…Right. If you really want to come, you're welcome to Maze. You ready to go Monkey?" 

"Yep Mom! Is Maze coming too?" Trixie asked as she pulled the front door open. 

"I think so. Go get in the car." 

"Yay! It's going to be so fun!" Trixie grinned and took Maze's hand before pulling her to the car. 

 _This is going to be a strange trip…"_  Chloe thought as she walked over to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own, and also posted on my tumblr @differenceenginegirl.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
